Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626
| genre = Platform, third-person shooter, action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 is a 2002 third-person shooter action-adventure platform video game developed by High Voltage Software and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 2. The game serves as a prequel to the 2002 Disney film Lilo & Stitch. The game has Chris Sanders, David Ogden Stiers and Kevin Michael Richardson reprise their voice roles from the film. The game was released on June 19, 2002, two days before the theatrical release of the Lilo & Stitch film. Gameplay Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 is a basic platformer, with an environment for exploring, item finding and fighting enemies. Plasma guns are the standard armaments. With his four arms, Stitch can equip up to four at once, but only two when climbing or holding an object. There are two special weapons: a "Big Gun" that fires guided rockets which do massive damage and a Freeze Ray which coats enemies in ice. Platformers commonly include collectibles that the player must equip and find to progress throughout the game. Stitch is under the control of Jumba at the time of the game, and he orders Stitch to find DNA samples, which assist him in performing more experiments. The blue DNA are singular, while the red DNA have five samples. Squid bots allow the player to try and garner a "movie reel", these 105 reels are used to buy various scenes from the film as well as previews. Stitch also can find gadgets to assist him in navigating the environment. Grapple guns are provided to allow Stitch to swing over hazardous substances or to reach difficult spots. A jet pack is also featured which can allow Stitch limited flight time. Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 has many enemies in his dangerous and deadly quest for DNA. These include UGF soldiers, frogbots, heavy soldiers, Gantu's elite frogbots, mutant greemas and buzzers. Bosses include Dr. Habbitrale in his giant robot, 621 (after being mutated), and Gantu. Plot The game is set before the events of Lilo & Stitch, with 626 being known as a galactic fugitive before he was put on trial. The game begins with Jumba Jookiba showcasing his latest experiment: 626, who is proven to be superior compared to other experiments such as 621. Jumba assigned 626 to collect enough DNA from the world of the Greemas to create his 700 series of Experiments. This had caught the attention of the evil Dr. Habbitrale, a rival of Jumba and the mutator of Greemas. Dr. Habbitrale used a gigantic mech to squish 626 before he was sent out through the airlock inside a hamster ball. Now that the 700 experiments are complete, 626 decides to get more DNA to power teleportation devices and get the United Galactic Federation soldiers out of Jumba's lab. As 626 felt that his quest for collecting DNA is complete, he and Jumba saw 621 putting himself and the DNA in the mutator to prove his superiority. As a result, it enlarged 621 with a deformed body. After 626 defeated 621, Captain Gantu arrived and arrested the three. Inside the prison, 626 was hired by Jumba to rescue his creator and get inside Captain Gantu's ship. Inside the shaft of the ship, he encountered Gantu and defeated him. Characters Stitch (then named Experiment 626) serves as the main protagonist and playable character of the video game. The game is notable for introducing another experiment: 621; who is jealous over 626 being the superior experiment. The character was mentioned in an episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series before having his name that either Lilo or another character would later give him (Chopsuey) revealed in Leroy & Stitch. However, this game remains the character's only physical appearance in the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Reception |MC = 59/100 |CVG = 5/10 |EGM = 5.5/10 |GI = 6/10 |GameRev = C |GSpot = 5.7/10 |GSpy = |GameZone = 6.5/10 |IGN = 6/10 |OPM = }} The game was met with mixed reception upon release; GameRankings gave it an aggregated review score of 63.59%, while Metacritic gave it 59 out of 100. Notes References External links * * Category:2002 video games Category:Disney video games Category:High Voltage Software games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Lilo & Stitch video games Category:Video games about extraterrestrial life Category:Video games set on fictional planets